


Together, We Make Each Other Better

by Fiona_Alexandra_Queen



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Arrow (TV 2012) Season 7, Arrow Post 7x13, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-31 15:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17852393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiona_Alexandra_Queen/pseuds/Fiona_Alexandra_Queen
Summary: This is how I want the scene between Oliver, Felicity and Diggle to go in 7x14.





	Together, We Make Each Other Better

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first real story on Ao3. I am not much of a writer, but I am proud of how this turned out. So, please be kind.

"You're working with the man who tried to kill my entire family?" Felicity asked with anger in her voice.

John, sighs, before replying, "Diaz has bomb in the back of his head, if anything starts to go south we'll--"

"That's not the point, John. He almost killed me in front of my son!" Felicity said with a shout.

"You're safe now, Felicity, nothing bad is going to happen to you." said John.

"You don't know that, no one does." Felicity says with a sigh.

"Felicity, what's got you so upset, this is about more than just Diaz isn't it?" Oliver asks her softly.

Damn this man for being able to read her like a book, she had to tell him in 3… 2… 1…

"I'm not upset, well I am but not because of what I'm about to tell you. I'm actually really excited to tell you and nervous. I just don't know how you are going to react. Especially since our son just left to go live with his grandparents, but people do say there's never a right time to have a baby." Felicity babbles, not yet noticing her husband's reaction to what she had just said.

John notices Oliver's reaction first, his face goes from calm to shocked to terrified, to nervous, and finally happy. "Oliver...Earth to Oliver?" says John.

"You're... You... We're... You're pregnant? Oliver stutters out.

"Yeah, Dr. Schwartz called me the other day, to give me the results of my blood test." Felicity says with so much joy in her voice.

"You're okay, right?" Oliver asks her worriedly.

"We're perfect." Felicity replies with a hand on her stomach.

"I'm so happy, you have no idea, Felicity. I can't wait to Will that he's going to be a big brother." Oliver says excitedly.

"Do you really think he'll be happy, what if he thinks we're replacing him?" Felicity says unsure.

"Honey, it was Will's choice to go with his grandparents." Oliver reminds her gently.

"Exactly, he left because of us. I was the one that sent him to boarding school. I was the only parent he had left, I should've been there for him. I already failed one kid, I will not fail this little one, too." Felicity says with tears in her eyes.

"You did not fail him, Felicity. You are such an incredible mother to our son, just like you will be for our daughter." Oliver says with so much conviction, that it makes Felicity's heart feel like it could actually burst inside of her chest. 

"How are you so sure it's a girl?" Felicity asks with a watery smile.

"How are you so sure she's not?" Oliver counters smugly.

“Touché, Mr. Queen." Felicity replies with a wink.

"I love you." Felicity tells him happily.

"I love you too, Felicity. Both of you, so damn much." Oliver replies kissing her forehead.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After observing his two friends from the other side of the room, John decides it's time enough is enough. "I'm sorry." John says popping the couple's happy little bubble. John continues, before either Oliver or Felicity could say anything. "I didn't have your back, either of yours. I don't do that, I don't turn my back on family." John said angrily at himself.

"John.' Felicity says sadly, trying to tell her friend that it's OK.

"Felicity, you were in 10 different kinds of pain. I had my head so far up my ass, that I didn't even care." John said angrily at himself, again.

At that, Felicity laughs a little, she couldn't help it. Both men give her a look. "Sorry." Felicity says lightly.

John continues on, "My point is, you shouldn't of had to go to Black Siren of all people for help. Hell, you even went to Rene, and he's not exactly an innocent, either." John huffs out.

"Trust me, I know." Felicity replies with a sigh.

"I haven't been someone either of you could rely on even before you went to prison, Oliver. I abandoned my sister, when she needed me most. Do you want to know what I said to Felicity, when she came to me for help? Oliver's never coming back, your old life is over." John yells.

Neither Oliver or Felicity said anything, they both knew John needed to get this off his chest. And if Felicity was being honest, she was happy to finally get an apology from the man she called her older brother.

"People make mistakes, even family. Trust can be rebuilt, but it will take some time. I will never be okay with Diaz being apart of The Ghost Initiative, especially since it took us so long to finally put that son of a bitch away. I'm trusting A.R.G.U.S to do the right thing, if he does anything off book. I also won't hesitate to hack and activate that bomb in his head, if he comes anywhere near my family, again." Felicity says fiercely.

Oliver and John look at each other, and back at Felicity, nodding in acceptance.

"Felicity, I will do whatever I can to keep you safe, you have my word. I won't fail you again." John promises her. 

"Good." Felicity says simply.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's kind of short, but I had a blast writing this.  
> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! ;)
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @FionaAlexandraQ


End file.
